


Just a Scratch

by SenOwned



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Femdom, More angst, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenOwned/pseuds/SenOwned
Summary: Jaime and Brienne are still prisoners at Harrenhal and Jaime can't help but push Brienne over the edge. Pain is the only thing that reminds him he's alive.





	Just a Scratch

 

There was nothing that could be said for that pain, except, of course, that it reminded him he was alive.

Jaime recalled a time, when he was around 6, that he had accidentally cut himself with a sword while playing “Knight”. He remembered crying more at the thought of his father being furious with him for playing with a sword like a little fool when he should have only used it during proper training sessions. Swords were for fighting, not for playing. Cersei had found him sniffling in the corner of his room, holding his bleeding arm. She knelt down beside him and placed her tiny hand on the cut, “it’s just a scratch, Jaime. It’s just a scratch”.

But now it wasn’t just a cut. And Cersei wasn’t there to comfort him. The place where his hand had been seared with white hot agony any time he moved it. He felt tiny convulsions in the nerves of his arm with each touch to the stump. A knight without his his sword hand was no better than a Eunuch.  Sure, his cock was still in tact but what would Cersei say when she saw the scabbed-over stump of what had once been? And the pain, Gods, the pain- it was maddening. But there was something addicting about the pain. Jaime wondered if it was because he wanted to be punished. He had failed in his duties to his sister and his family, he was a prisoner and a cripple, and perhaps he deserved all of it.

**.                                              . .**

Brienne’s hand was a vice around his throat. Had she finally had enough? Jaime hadn’t meant to push her quite so far but the presence of unyielding pain made him say ugly, undeserving things. Her eyes were blue fire as she gritted her teeth and wrestled him to the ground. Jaime attempted to sit up but found with every movement that her grip tightened around his neck. 

“I won’t have you continue to disrespect me, Kingslayer”, she grunted. 

Jaime took a sharp inhale of breath in between chokes, his legs weakly attempting to push Brienne off the top of him. “Please…”, he gasped, “Please, Brienne”

“Please? Please what? You want me to put you out of your misery? I’ve told you I’ll keep my promise and you’ll keep your head.”

With another labored grunt Brienne released her grip on his throat and let Jaime swallow large intakes of breath. They were both panting, dripping sweat as the sounds of the castle continued around them. Prisoners, both of them, with only each other for company. Jaime’s eyes wandered over Brienne, noticing details he had been to blinded by pride to see before. She was more muscular than he had expected, but there was a softness to the muscles, not like the sinewy arms of many seasoned knights he had seen. 

Her blonde hair dripped a bead of sweat onto his cheek as she continued to catch her breath, her chest rising and falling violently. The top of her undershirt had become unlaced in the fervor, exposing the top of her pale, freckled breasts. Her breasts were more pert than Cersei’s, Brienne had never nursed an infant. 

Jaime felt his face grow hot as he met Brienne’s gaze.

When he spoke his voice was soft and weak, “I..I didn’t want you to stop”. 

Brienne’s brow furrowed as she studied him for a moment. “You disgust me” she hissed.

Jaime let out a noise, half-laugh and half sob. “I disgust myself. But that’s never stopped you from manhandling me....Wench”. 

The insult was all it took to set her off again. She tore at his shirt, ripping it down the middle in one fell movement. Jaime gasped and tensed his stomach muscles, for an inexplicable reason he felt embarrassed at Brienne’s stare. She had seen him naked, but now it was different. Now she knew he wanted her to see him; all his vulnerability, all his depravity, laid out before her on a platter. She knew he wanted her to hurt him. Jaime went limp as Brienne twisted him onto his stomach, her nails digging hard into his side. Brienne grabbed a handful of his hair and lifted his head off the dirty ground, breathing arduously into his ear. 

“What  _ do  _ you want from me, Kingslayer?” 

Jaime cried out in pain as Brienne dug her nails harder into his side. He could feel a trickle of blood emerge from the punctures. 

“I want...I want”, his voice was almost inaudible, “I want you to…” 

Jaime felt his cock grow hard. Cersei’s face flashed in his mind for a single moment, and then she was gone. He had never been with anyone but her. In an instant there were warm, strong hands on his ass, still clawing and scratching with anger. She lifted him up slightly, as if he were as light as a child, and spread his legs apart. 

His hardness was impossible to hide; he felt shame and yearning turning over one another in the pit of his stomach. Brienne was breathing almost as hard as he was, but steadied her breath as she ran her fingers between his legs. Jaime groaned desperately.  _ Seven hells _ , he thought,  _ but do I ever want her.  _

Her fingers entered him forcefully, not relenting when he cried out in pain once more. Jaime couldn’t help but lean back into her hand, her fingers going deeper with each push. He started to move backward and forward, slowly fucking himself on her. 

“Just like a woman”, Brienne hissed. 

She grabbed his hip with her other hand and pushed in even further. The pain was deep and searing. Jaime felt as if he were being torn open, and perhaps he was. He couldn’t quite care for anything else in that moment. Let her tear him, let her break him. He was hers to be broken. His hips moved rhythmically, guided by Brienne’s hand, and he grew more desperate with every push. His cock ached. The pain and pleasure was so much that Jaime didn’t even notice when he began to moan and whimper Brienne’s name. 

Brienne moved her hand from Jaime’s hip and wrapped it tightly around his balls, nails digging in to the base of is cock. Jaime felt himself unable to hold back and came with a strangled cry, his seed spilling onto the dirt and blood-covered floor. He continued to move until every drop was spent, and then collapsed, tears beginning to run down his face. 

“Not such a great man now, are you Kingslayer?” 

Jaime couldn’t respond. Cersei’s voice echoed in his ears:  _ it’s just a scratch. It’s just a scratch, Jaime.  _

Brienne’s hands found their way into his hair once more, and she pulled harshly. 

And Jaime could only smile. 


End file.
